Soul Mate
by Adaven
Summary: One night Edward goes to the meadow and meets a strage wolf. She is beautiful and strong and has deep chocloate brown eyes. the next day a new student arrives with the same brown eyes and irresitable scent. Coincedence? No the sweet inocent new girl Bella is a Werewolf. Can they overcome their differences and bring together two races that have been at war since the begining of time
1. First Sight Edward's POV

Soul Mate

First Sight

Edwards POV-

It was a very cold dreary night and I lay on my couch listening to the rain patter against the roof. My family was off doing their own things, Rosalie was in the garage, Emmett and Jasper were wrestling, Alice and Esme were making new house plans and Carlisle was in his study reading. I turned my stereo on and listened as the sounds of the piano filled the room. I sighed as I tried desperately to block out the thoughts of my family, but to no avail.

"I'm going out," I called as I streaked through the backyard into the surrounding woods. It felt nice to be able to run without any worries. The wind whipped through my hair and the rain pelted my skin though I hardly felt it. I raced towards the one place that I knew without a doubt I could be alone, my Meadow. My Meadow was beautiful place no matter the time of year. Great spruce trees lined the outer edge forming a perfect circle. Right now in the dead of winter the usually lush green grass was brown and frozen, it even made a crunching sound when you walked across it. I smiled and looked up at the sky. For a second I was able to see the moon. It was large and bright, a full moon. I was just about to lie down and enjoy the sounds of nature when I smelled fresh animal blood. My thoughts turned nearly incoherent with thirst as I raced towards the delicious smell. It turned out to be a moose and it was bleeding from a stomach wound, but I stopped dead when I saw what was killing it. A huge, horse sized white wolf was crouched over my prey. It was tall and thin yet looked extremely powerful. I could see every muscle rippling underneath its mated coat. Long fangs ripped at the animals flesh, tearing it away easily as razor like claws held the beast in place. As my mind registered these details I was able to work through the thick hunting fog and absorb other things. I had not at first been able to smell it because of the blood but as the thick red liquid cooled it lost its appeal and I smelled a rather exquisite scent. It reminded me of Freesias and other wildflowers that grew in my meadow during the spring and summer. It was extremely appealing but not in a way that made my throat burn. I stared in shocked awe as it lifted its head towards me staring straight into my eyes. I took an involuntary step back. Its eyes were a deep chocolate brown that looked to intelligent, to human in its animal face. The wolf quickly finished the moose leaving only stark white bones behind. It cautiously stepped towards me and I noticed that it was a female. Dried blood covered its chest, paws and muzzle but it was still beautiful and I had a strange urge to let it know I was a friend. I extended my hand in her direction and she sniffed it, and then proceeded to lick it. I laughed as a current of electricity ran down my spine and she gave a wolfy chuckle. She bumped my hand with her head, so I started to scratch between her ears. After a few minutes she plopped down on the ground and I sat next to her.

I didn't know how long we sat there like that just me rubbing between her ears while she curled up placing her giant head on my lap, when a lone wolf howled and her head jerked up. She stood stretching her long graceful body. I noticed for the first time the almost unnoticeable scar that ran from her shoulder to hip. A frown formed on my lips, I hated thinking that she had been hurt at one time or another though I had no idea why. She howled into the cloud covered sky and it sounded eerie. Her eyes met mine for a brief second then she was lopping out of the meadow and into the dark woods faster than I would have thought possible. I sighed, feeling as though when she left she took a part of me with her, and darted back to the house.


	2. First Sight Bella's POV

**Everything except the plot belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please review and Enjoy!**

First Sight

Bella's POV-

It has been 5 years since that fateful night and 5 years since I ran away. I didn't want to, but it was for my mother's own safety. I was dangerous, a monster, something from your worst nightmares. All because I decided to be grown up and outdoorsy for one night that I will never forget.

Flashback-

I had wanted to get more community service hours for high school, but the only thing available was working with the girl scouts. In order to qualify for the position I would need to experience camping. So I told my mom where I was going, packed my bag and was off to the nearest campsite. There weren't many seeing as though I lived in Phoenix, Arizona, but I had been able to get myself a secluded campsite. When I got there I had made my tent and unpacked before beginning to cook my dinner over a fire. It was dark when I finished eating and I had lain down after putting the fire out.

I was looking up at the large full moon when I heard a snuffling sound. At first I didn't pay any attention to it but as it got closer I sat up, looking around. Suddenly a twig snapped and I spun around. There standing at the edge of the campsite was a wolf. It was huge with sandy colored fur and well defined muscles. These facts alone would have scared me but the thing that made my blood go cold in terror was that it was standing on its hind legs. This was no ordinary wolf, this was a real werewolf. It had attacked before I could even scream for help and I felt as its teeth pierced my shoulder. Agony ripped through my whole body as its teeth tore a gash from my shoulder to my hip and it hungrily lapped up my rapidly spilling blood. I would have already passed out if not for the burning pain coming from my side. Somewhere far off in the distance a lone wolf howled. My attacker paused looking around, my blood covering its muzzle. It let me go and howled as well before racing out of the campsite.

It must have only been a few minutes that I lay there but right then it felt like hours as the burning pain made its way through my entire body, and then it stopped but the relief was so short lived I wonder if I even felt it at all. It felt like my body was being torn to pieces and I heard snapping sounds as my bones broke. Everything about me was rearranged as I felt myself become stronger. Soon the pain faded and I lay there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened, when I noticed I could hear and smell everything. There was a small creek nearby and delicious smelling animals sleeping in their dens. I had been exploring with my sense of smell and hearing when I smelled it. It was an appetizingly sweet aroma that made my mouth water with anticipation. I heard the sound of 5 beating hearts and I wanted whatever made that sound because it just smelled so delicious. I wasn't able to have any rational thoughts as I sprang up, not even noticing that I was on 4 paws, and ran as fast as I possibly could toward the sound. As I neared I slowed trying to understand what they were saying. But my animal mind wasn't able to comprehend the sounds the delicious creature let out.

I stalked towards my unsuspecting prey, circling around them until I had a clear shot at them. I recognized them as humans but my mind was too far into the hunt to stop and think. There was an older male and female and a younger male and female. It older female was rocking something in her arms when I growled my eyes shining with hunger. They froze and looked up as I slid into the clearing. The older female screamed pulling the young ones behind her while the old male raced into the little den they had made. He came back holding a shiny object. It let out a crack that hurt my ears and I felt something hit my chest, but stop when it came in contact with my skin. I snarled in their direction showing them my long pointed teeth. The male yelled something at the female who had tears running down her face. I leapt at him and the female shrieked. I could feel his warm body under my paws and my mouth filled with saliva. I was just about to sink my teeth into his throat when something hit me in the head. I looked up shaking my head as I looked for the missile. It lay next to my prey's head, shattered. I looked into it and finally broke through the fog blocking my mind. There string up at me was a white wolf's face, its eyes silver with hunger. I let out a whine and scooped the mirror in my hand like paws. Wait since when have I had paws? I looked at myself then taking it all in. I had pure white fur and a long lean body. My front legs were well muscled and long, kind of like arms while my hind legs were stronger looking but still had a slightly human quality. I reared up on my hind legs balancing perfectly just like a human would, that was when I remembered the wolf that had attacked me and my world came crashing down around me. I was a werewolf. Looking up I saw the awed and frightened looks of the humans I had almost killed. Dropping the mirror, I turned and ran, my four paws carrying me faster than I had every gone before. I ran away from the family, from my family into the dark woods. I couldn't go back, I was dangerous a monster of the grizzliest kind. I was a nightmare.

-End of Flashback

I had later come across a bear and killed finding that it satiated my hunger. Ever since then I have been on the run, living off the forest. Every full moon I would make sure there was an animal nearby so I could eat my fill. I never went back to Phoenix afraid that I would hurt my mother or make her like me because even when it wasn't the full moon I still had a yearning for fresh blood and my saliva would still change someone. I had figured a few things out about werewolves since that night and found that we didn't completely lose our minds when we turned, our need for fresh meat just intensified so much that most of us were not able to stand it. We also remembered everything that happened while we were a wolf. When we became hungry or mad our eyes would turn silver but other than that I had chocolate brown eyes. Our skin and bones were extremely strong even when we were humans so it was practically impossible to kill us when we are humans and only other mythical creatures could kill us when we were in our wolf form. Silver bullets didn't kill us since they couldn't get through our thick impenetrable skin and even when I was human I was very strong and fast along with having advanced senses. I had also learned was that if while I was human I became in danger I would shift no matter the time of day. This had happened to me once before and that was also the day I learned about vampires. The very last thing I learned was that I didn't age. I would forever be stuck in a 17 year olds body. So now, 5 years after my first shift, I had finally deemed myself strong enough to interact with humans. I was heading to a small town that was completely surrounded by rugged mountains and thick forests. The town was called Forks, Washington and it was under a near constant cover of rain, all in all it sounded like the perfect place for a monster such as me to live. I got in my recently acquired old 59' Chevy truck, putting my backpack that held my only possessions in the seat next to me. My truck roared to life reminding me of myself when right before I attacked my prey. It wasn't very far from where I currently was to Forks and for that I was glad. Tomorrow would be the full moon and I wanted to be all set up and ready to go to school before that happened.

6 hours later-

I had just passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign and I was pleased with what I sensed. I could hear the woods practically brimming with animal life. I traveled through the little town until I reached a large board saying Forks High School. I turned there and drove into the full parking lot searching for a space. When I finally found one, I got out, heading towards the building with the sign that said Front Office on it. It was warm and cozy in the office and as I walked in an old lady looked up in surprise.

"Hello dear, are you new here?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could register for school,"

"Sure Hun, why don't you just tell your parents to come in and I'll give them all the paperwork, since an adult needs to sign."

"Actually I'm 18 and I live by myself," I quickly replied not allowing myself to think of my mother that I had to leave behind.

"Oh, well then, here is this and you will to sign right here and choose the classes you want. Then I need to see your paperwork," she gave me a list of all the things I needed to give her and I obligingly gave her the fake birth certificate, medical records, social security card and drivers license, from my bag.

"Ok dear, now when would you like to start school?"

"The day after tomorrow," I replied before turning on my heel and walking out of the nice warm cozy room and into the frigid air of Forks, Washington. As I walked towards my truck I picked up on a strange yet familiar scent. It was sweet and wonderful smelling, like the greatest cologne and perfume in the world. This could only mean one thing; I had somehow found a town to live in that was also the home of a coven of vampires. I laughed internally; the seemingly peaceful town of Forks was home to more supernatural creatures than any other town in the world, not including Volterra or anything in the south. Hoping into my truck I turned the key awaking the roaring coming from the engine. I drove out of the town limits, turning when I saw a potential trail of the side of the road. It was a slightly bumpy ride but I finally stopped as the dirt path widened into a small clearing. I turned off the engine and jumped out, grabbing my bag. Without even thinking I headed north away from my new "driveway" and began my search.

I could look for days for my new home or sometimes it would just appear out of thin air. This was one of the times that it simply appeared with me having to look very hard. It was in two tall spruce trees that were the perfect distance apart to support a hammock. Two large branches hung about ten feet up and they would make a great roof. Leaping up into the tree and scaling it quickly I hung my bag on a branch just above the ones that would make my roof. Taking out my wallet I jumped down, loving the feeling of falling through thin air. When I landed I took off towards a camping store I had seen on my way out of town. I loved feeling the wind whip through my hair and hear the quiet whispers of my feet across the fallen needles and leaves. Newton's Olympic Outfitters wasn't all that far away so within a few minutes I was walking through the door, a bell jingling signaling my arrival. It was a small store so I easily found the aisle with the hammocks in them. I grabbed one that came with a built in pillow and went to the front checkout. A boy stood at the counter reading a comic book, his neatly spiked hair visible above the top of the book.

"Excuse me," I said starting to lose my patience when he didn't help me for a few minutes. The boy lowered the comic book and picked up the bock with my new hammock in it. He rang it up, eyes never leaving the comic book. I picked up the box and went outside. The cool air felt good against my skin as I ran following my previous path. About two minutes later I was scaling one of the two trees that would serve as my home while I stayed here in this cold, dreary town. After setting up the hammock I gathered a bunch of other smaller branches and leaves. It was hard work and one tiny mistake could ruin it but I finally finished just as the sun was going down. I had weaved the other branches and leaves into the two branches that were over my hammock, creating a sturdy roof.

Since I didn't have to sleep I rumedged through my bag until my hand finally came across what it was looking for. I gripped the handle pulling out my pocket knife. It was the only thing I had left from my old life and I cherished it. It had been a gift from my mother for my 18th birthday, so even if the knife wasn't my last remembrance of my former life it would have been special. The knife had a polished red oak handle with a titanium blade. It was special in another way though because one night during my travels I had been making a fire when I dropped it into the flames. Panicking I had reached into the flames without thinking to pick it up. When I pulled it out I scratched my palm on a sharp piece of wood, slicing my already damaged hand. Blood had gotten all over the blade but instead of simply evaporating or rolling off my blood went into the blade strengthening it. So this ordinary looking pocket knife was now able to slice through pretty much anything including vampire skin.

Gripping the handle I jumped out of the hammock, landed then took off running through the forest. Using my advanced sense of smell I flew through the forest looking for any easy prey. I came across a pheasant and killed it quickly, snapping its neck. I started to take the feathers out, placing them safely in my pocket, as I walked back home with my dinner. I could eat regular human food but it was dry and tasteless unlike fresh warm animal meat. Of course human meat was much better but I had sworn ever since I had seen the frightened look on the innocent family I almost killed, that I would never eat a human. After I had plucked the bird I sunk my teeth into its soft warm flesh. I would have my big meal tomorrow night when I was a wolf but I had to eat some food everyday to keep up my strength until I could take down the bigger animals when I was stronger.

When I was done I climbed the tree up to my hammock house and lay down. Even though I couldn't sleep I loved to just simply lay there with my eyes closed. I would just think for hours on end about nothing in particular. Tonight I was thinking about my life every since the werewolf had attacked me. Suddenly I got an idea for a story. I grabbed a thumb drive from my bag and ran towards town. I had seen a library while going through the town and they were sure to have a computer. The town was silent as I raced through its dark streets. The library was of course locked but that wasn't a problem to someone like me. I scanned the street to make sure no one saw me then picked the lock. It was extremely easy I think even an amateur could have picked it, but that was unimportant at the moment. I scanned the empty library searching for a computer. I saw one in the far right hand corner of the room and walked over to it. I logged on and pulled up a Microsoft document and began to write. My fingers danced across the keyboard as I poured all my memories and emotions into the words. I must have typed for hours but I still had a lot more to write. Saving the document into my thumb drive, I left the library. I ran home just as the sun was coming up and the early risers awoke.

I just lay in my hammock the whole day thinking and pondering. Why had the wolf attacked me? I had never done anything bad enough to deserve this life. I was never mean or cruel, I never stole anything, nothing, so why was I the one that had to eat raw meat everyday and turn into something of horror movies every full moon. These questions ran around my head all day so I didn't even notice when the sun started to set. Sighing I leapt out of my bed letting myself fall all the way to the ground. I landed silently on the balls of my feet and began my search. The shadows had lengthened and the moon was rising when I found an old female moose grazing in a meadow. Satisfied with my find I climbed a tree a little ways away waiting.

An hour after the moon rose I could feel the shift coming. I yelped in pain as my bones snapped into new positions and my muscles were torn apart. Glistening white fur grew out of my skin while my teeth and nails elongated into something deadly. There was only one good thing about the change, it was quick. When it was over I jumped off the branch landing neatly on the ground. My stomach growled hungrily as I smelled the moose and I was no longer able to form a coherent thought. I sprinted towards my prey going faster than most vampires. I didn't even pause to scope out the area, instead I simply used the information I had gathered as a human. I came up from the side while staying downwind. The moose didn't even know what was coming for it until it was too late. Bursting through the trees I tackled it as my claws gave it a deathly blow to its stomach. Its eyes dulled and its chest stopped heaving and I started to devour it. The warm flesh eased the gnawing hunger in my stomach which I was grateful for. My eyes dulled from their startling silver back to my normal chocolate brown as I ate.

I was about half way done when I heard someone approaching. The creature stopped when it saw me so being the curious person I was I looked up. A man stood there staring at me with shock in his tawny colored eyes. He had extremely pale skin with beautiful bronze hair. He was lanky with a kind of boyish figure but still looked strong. His wonderfully sweet smell was what helped me identify him. This beautiful boy was a vampire. This intrigued me weren't vampires supposed to have red eyes not gold? Lowering my head I continued to eat, keeping my ears alert incase he became hostile. But he didn't, he just stood there as I finished eating. When I was done I looked at him again. He seemed nice and not at all ready to kill me. We just stood there when he suddenly held his hand out in my direction. I was ready to feel my instincts to tell me to flee but I felt no pull in the opposite direction. On the contrary I felt a tugging that urged me towards him. Walking cautiously on all four paws, so he wouldn't know what I was, I neared him sniffing his hand. It smelled wonderful, like freshly crushed pines and sunshine. Curious once again I took an experimental lick, just to see if he tasted as good as he smelled. His skin was ice cold and tasted faintly of honey. He laughed and began scratching between my ears. It was almost as if he knew which spots felt the best and I sighed with content. Since he didn't seem mean and I was really enjoying him scratching behind my ears, I plopped down on the ground a wolfish purr rumbling in my chest. The vampire sat down next to me Indian style and trying to show I didn't think he would kill me, I placed my head on his lap closing my eyes. It must have looked like I had fallen asleep but he never left my side, his cool hand rubbing my head. We stayed like that all night, my hunger all but forgotten, so when I heard the howl that warned all werewolves they were going to shift back soon I was sad. What if I never saw this nice vampire again? This thought made me let out a barely audible whine of pain. I didn't know why but for some reason I didn't want to leave this vampire's side. But this didn't make any sense, I was supposed to want to rip him to shreds, he was a vampire and I was a werewolf for cry out loud. We were natural enemies. I had no problem killing that other vampire a few years back, why do I now not want anything to happen to this one. Maybe I was just curious about his eyes since they were not the common red color and when I figured out the truth I wouldn't feel this attachment. The wolf part of my mind almost seemed to laugh at that idea.

"Did you ever consider that the reason you feel this attachment to him is because he is your mate?" it whispered. I had learned about mates from the few werewolves I had run into in my travels, apparently when a werewolf finds its other half it forms a kind of bond with them. A werewolf's mate was the only thing that could stop them once they smelled fresh meat. I got up shaking off the idea. I would think about it when I was human again. I let out a howl that let the moon know I had heard its call. I took one last look at his perfect face, committing it to memory, before taking off into the woods. As I left him it felt like I was leaving a part of myself back in the clearing with the mysterious golden eyed vampire boy I barely even knew.


	3. Who is She?

Who is She?

Alice's POV-

I had already gotten dressed and picked out the outfits my family would wear today when Edward entered the house. I was happily curled up on Jasper's chest, watching the feint light of the moon fade behind the thick cloud cover when his window opened.

"_Edward a new girl is coming to school today. You will have Biology with her, I will have English and Trig with her, Jazz has American History, you and Em have Spanish, and then we all have Gym together,"_ I thought. He sighed when suddenly the future changed, Edward had decided to ditch today.

"Edward Cullen you will not ditch today! We will need to know what the new girl thinks of us," I yelled out loud so Esme would hear. She would never let Edward ditch because we all knew that if he ditched everyone ditched. I heard Esme's sharp intake of breath then the soft whoosh of air as she ran up to Edward's room, no doubt to give him a lecture. Smiling in content I closed my eyes while Jasper rubbed soothing circles on my back. We just lay like that until we had to go. Esme had finished giving Edward his lecture and was scolding Emmett for breaking the coffee table in frustration when Jazz and I went out to Edward's Volvo. I hopped in the passenger seat and waited for the rest of my family to come out. Edward came out glaring at me, probably for telling on him, Emmett was running towards the car an angry Esme in the doorway and Rosalie was looking at herself in a mirror, as usual. When we were all in Edward gunned it, racing at speeds meant for a racetrack not Forks, Washington. He smirked at my thoughts speeding up as he hit the highway. It took us seven minutes to reach the school parking lot which considering the fact that Edward was the one driving was a long time. I kissed Jasper then headed towards English my first class.

When I arrived there was only one other person there. She was of average height, so taller than me, and had long mahogany hair. Her skin was pale and her voice was sweet and innocent sounding as she talked to the teacher. I studied her clothes with horror; they were just a simple pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with absolutely no fashionable style at all. I would have to take her shopping sometimes or at least find out where she lived so I could drop the clothes off. The girl turned around and her scent hit me. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before, kind of like flowers. The smell was wonderful and not in any way, shapes, or forms appealing.

"Good morning miss Cullen, would you mind being Bella's tour guide today?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Sure! Come on Bella you can sit next to me," I replied happily. Bella smiled at me curiosity raging in her large chocolate brown eyes and followed me to the back of the classroom.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen. You're the new girl from Phoenix, Arizona, right?" my enthusiasm dripping from every word. She winced slightly when I mentioned Phoenix but other than that betrayed no emotions.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella," she stated while pulling out a sketch book from her bag. By this time the teacher called us to order so he could take attendance then start class. Bella sketched in her notebook only looking up when Mr. Mason asked her a question. She looked up with a bored expression plastered onto her face and told him the answer flawlessly. I stared at her in shock, this girl was so weird. First off all she didn't smell like any human I had ever encountered before, secondly she was very smart in human standards and lastly she didn't seem afraid of me even though she looked into my eyes. I would have to talk to my family about her. When the bell rang we stood up grabbing our bags. As Bella went to get hers a picture flew out of her sketchbook. The drawing was of a white wolf sitting on rocky ledge that came out of a dark sinister looking forest, howling at a full moon.

"Wow did you draw that?" I asked awestruck.

"O, uh yeah it's just a rough sketch though I can do better," Bella admitted sheepishly. She swiped up the page and stuffed it in her bag.

"Come on we don't want to be late right?" she said. I smiled I liked Bella even though she was a little different. Aw who am I kidding she's really different. Not wanting her to get lost and fail Mr. Mason showed her to her next class which she had with Jasper. Jazz was standing at his locker grabbing his books. In American History they were just starting to study the Civil War so naturally having been in that particular war Jasper was ecstatic.

"Hey Jasper!" I said walking towards him.

"Hello Alice," he said swooping down to kiss me on the lips. Bella shuffled her feet nervously behind us.

I laughed, "Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend. He has American History with you so he will escort you to your class and you can sit next him. I'll be waiting outside the classroom when class lets out, okay?" I rushed while Jasper threw me a disbelieving look.

"Alice!" he hissed to low for Bella to hear.

"You'll be fine Jazzy, and we will talk more about this at lunch okay I know you will have questions. Now I gotta go or else I'll get afterschool detention." I shivered at the thought before skipping gracefully away, leaving Bella and Jasper to get to know each other.

Japer's POV-

I can't believe Alice did this to me! Bella still stood a little ways away so I wasn't able to smell her very well yet since her scent blended into the other human scents that lingered in this hall.

"Come on we don't want to be late," I sighed. Bella was practically oozing curiosity as we walked towards the classroom. I walked in just as the final bell rung and took my seat, Bella sitting next to me. She grabbed a hair band from her bag and twisted her hair into a ponytail. Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks, but not in the way I was expecting. She didn't smell appealing at all, kind of like freesias and

other wildflowers. This didn't make any sense all humans smelled appealing. But then again since she was so close and her scent was so wonderful and powerful it blocked out nearly all the other human's scents. Well might as well make the best of the situation. I sucked in a deep breath letting her scent wash over me and bring slight relief to my ever aching throat. Bella looked towards the front of the room and smiled as if she knew what I was doing.

"Good morning class," Miss Martin said walking in. "Today we will be starting to study the civil war. Now as you all know the civil war was a war fought between the northern and Southern United States. The North wanted to end slavery and create a free nation where everyone had equal rights, whereas the south wanted to keep enslaving people just so they could make more money. The north had a well trained army that was well disciplined and organized. The south on the other hand was untrained and disorganized. The only reason the war took so long was because the north didn't want to kill innocents so they were more cautious about their attacks. The South was much more ruthless and had a larger army which complicated things slightly for the north. But all in all the north had a far better army," She concluded. A low growl slipped from between my teeth. How dare she insult my precious confederates! I raised my hand trying to control the anger inside of me so it wouldn't affect the others around me. But Bella's hand shot up before mine and Miss Martin called on her first.

"Not wanting to be rude or anything but I have to disagree with several of the statements you have made. First off the Union and Confederacy were both well trained and organized and that is why the war took so long. Secondly if you ever read any of the Confederate soldier's journals or even some of the Union journals that are currently being published I am sure that you will see that the Union didn't have a problem with killing innocent people. My last problem with your statement is that I personally think that the Confederacy had a better army," I stared at her in shock. Most people believed that the union was a better side just because they won so it was hard to have a conversation about the civil war with anyone.

"Umm, well okay, maybe I'll have to look into getting journal like you talked about. Uh… Anyways today you will be partnering up into pairs and doing a report on either side. You will have to choose one battle that they lost at and one battle they one at and figure out what they did right and wrong during each one. You can choose your partners. The project will be due 2 weeks from today, you have the rest of the class period to work." The teacher walked towards her desk and sat down discomfort and uneasiness rolling off her. Smirking I turned to see Bella staring at me with a big smile on her face.

"So do you want to be my partner? I was thinking we could do the confederacy and then you could choose the battles," she said.

"Sure, let's do the Battle of Bull Run for the victory part and the Battle of Pea Ridge for the losing part."

"Sounds great," the bell rang then and Bella got up. I could sense Alice waiting outside the door and hear her and Bella talking as they headed towards their next class together. Even though she smelled different from every other human she seemed really nice and someone I could easily become friends with.

Alice's POV -

I had watched the entire incident in History class unfold before my eyes. Jasper was obviously happy that there was another well informed confederacy lover in his class which naturally made me happy. Smiling I waited for Bella outside the classroom. Bella and Jasper were talking about which battles they should do for the project when the bell rang. Skipping out of the classroom she came to a graceful halt in front of me.

"Hey Alice! So where's our next class?" she said overenthusiastically. Most of the students were excited and I soon realized why. Jasper was almost as excited as I was when a new pair of Gucci shoes came out. Rolling my eyes at his ridiculousness we went to our next class. Trig passed uneventfully, Mr. Varner made Bella stand up and introduce herself then called on her once and when she got the right answer to the tricky problem he left her alone. When the bell rang we exited the classroom and headed towards the cafeteria. The rest of my family was already seated at our table and I really wanted to talk to them. Jasper had undoubtedly told them about how odd she smelled so it wasn't a surprise to see all of them watching the lunch line expectantly. I had just started to come up with a reason as to why she couldn't sit with us today when I was hit with a vision.

_Vision-_

_Edward and Bella were laying in a meadow, staring up at the sky. _

"_I love you Bella, and so does my family they won't hurt you if you tell them." He said. He looked at Bella who was still watching a full moon come up._

"_I know I'm just so scared. I'll tell you more later but I have to go and find some food before IT happens." She spoke the word It as though it was one of the worst things in the world._

_Vision Shift-_

"_I need to tell you guys what I really am. I hope you won't hate me for it since like you I didn't even have a chose. Why don't I start at the beginning" Bella whispered._

_Vision Shift-_

"_What day is the gathering this month." Bella asked me._

"_The second and the 30__th__" I said jumping up and down clapping my hands._

"_Great a Blue Moon, I'm sure Emmett will be pleased," Bella rolled her eyes at this._

End of Vision-

I shook my head slightly trying to rearrange my now tangled thoughts. Looking up I saw that Bella had pulled me forward along with the rest of the line so no one took our places. She was such an odd girl, most people would have tried to snap me out of it and then when that didn't work they would just leave me. I noticed that my entire family was looking at me except Edward, who was currently staring at Bella.

Without thinking I turned to Bella, "Do you want to sit with my family at lunch today?" I asked.

"Sure," she shrugged grabbing a tray. I put a fruit and vegetable on my tray but Bella bypassed them completely. Frowning slightly I watched as she grabbed some pepperoni pizza and a corndog. Still watching in interest she walked up to the cashier.

"Hello sweetie, where's your fruit or vegetable?" the lady asked.

"Back in the fruit and vegetable section," she replied pulling out the correct amount of money.

"You really should get something besides meat to eat it isn't healthy if you only get certain nutrition," the lady tried to reason.

"I'm sorry but I do not eat anything other than meat. I am on a very strict carnivorous diet," Bella handed the women the money and walked off towards where my family sat. Shocked and slightly confused I followed her, sitting down next to Jasper. Bella took the only available seat which was next to Edward.

"Hello my name is Bella, your sister Alice said it would be fine if I sat with you today," she said.

"Okay so Bella, this is Emmett, Rosalie and Edward then of course you already know who Jasper and I are," I told her smiling.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Bella picked up the corndog and quickly peeled off all the breading.

"Aren't you going to eat anything but meat for lunch?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm a very strict carnivore," she replied as she examined the now bare hot dog.

"You know I don't think this actually has any real meat in it at all. Guess I'm bringing my own lunch from now on. Excuse me for a moment." My family and I watched as she got up and threw her trash away. For the first time I realized how differently she walked. Instead of the normal heel toe method that most other people and vampires used, she walked on her toes. This was yet another thing for me to add to the growing list of abnormal qualities Bella Swan had. For the rest of lunch we talked to Bella hoping to flush out some of her secrets but to no avail. The upside of our questioning was that we learned a lot about her, like what her favorites were and why she was a carnivore. So when the bell rang I was sad.

"Edward can show you to Biology since he has it with you," I said cheerily before we dispersed.

"Sounds great," Bella grabbed her bag and followed Edward out the door.

"We need to talk tonight," was all I said before pulling Jasper towards French.


End file.
